Icing Sugar
by xheartmehorrid
Summary: [ Asuka x Ryuhou ] As empty as a boy can be.


**Icing Sugar**

Some chick-or-dude in Japan owns SCRYED the manga and anime series, and "Icing Sugar" is The Cure's.

Asuka x Ryuhou

Your delicious  
Dreaming

Small hands fitted into his perfectly. He nuzzles into the higher ranking HOLY officer's work jacket and breathes on him. Ryuhou Ryu smells just like a machine. The fingers that dig into his slight and quaking shoulders are delicate killers. Manicured even. Cherise told him once that he can knit sweaters and scarves. He licks his lips and buries in deeper and deeper and the azure-green-haired angel holds him tighter and tighter and he wants to explode. He doesn't care if he knits or sews or makes miss Mimori cry when she's alone or drinks sour black coffee because he can't sleep at night thinking about Kazuma. Someone so cold never made him feel so warm.

Slack-jawed  
Green-eyed

Ryuhou tousles tapered fingers in his head of Halloween purple hair and pulls the smiling tearful face out of his jacket where wetness is spotting and seeping through. Asuka looks back up at him like a little child and he clings to the 18 year old's sleeves. He might have Halloween colored hair . . . but his eyes are wide and sparkling and they remind Ryuhou of Christmas. He thumbs the tears off and presses a fingertip to the cherubic curve of Tachi's mouth.

Rub my nose in  
Icing sugar

Sweet and cold and Ryuhou's mouth is ice and sour icing sugar so sweet and so sad. Their fingers touch and the smaller of the two presses himself up against the machine like he'll burst into tears or laughter given two more seconds of kissing on the mouth like this. He feels stupid and pretentious and his heart is breaking into fives. He wants this meticulous touch on his skin. He wants to be ravaged like a child. He wants to be Ryuhou Ryu's dog.

Smooth as when this cold and deadly  
Blade

When they break Tachi is hissing breath through his teeth and smiling. He wants more. Ryuhou doesn't smile back at him. Delicate features and red eyes seem to soften almost sadly as he grabs the dark-eyed sugar piece around the waist and holds him there with their hips touching. This isn't like thinking about Kazuma. He doesn't love him so much he wants him dead. He wants to hold him he just wants to hold him, so soft and so small in his arms. He wants to cover him in kisses and lick him off and make him cry and break his heart. And he knows he will and that is how it has to be.

Kissed the fruit  
So soft  
And gently breathing  
Under your skin

He smiles for a second. Asuka dribbles into sweet multi-colored nothing in his arms. And this is why he looks so sad.

Tachibana breathes and rocks them back and forth a little on his feet to keep them warm. He knows that Ryuhou needs someone to keep him warm so bad and it hurts him just to look at his face and feel him holding back even now. He can feel his heart breaking.

And he kisses the corner of Ryuhou's mouth and the crook of his neck where it meets his collarbone. He kisses his hands and his palms. His chest and then . . .his hips and. . .Ryuhou kisses his head and the spot next to his left eye where it's smooth. Tachibana wants to die.

Oh I'll empty you I'll empty you  
As empty as a boy can be

'Please, I . . .don't leave tonight, don't. . .I. . .'

And Ryuhou gets the strangest look on his face. He feels Tachi's heart shaking into his ribs and it's like an instant crush. Peach fizzes between them and Asuka is breathless with fists balled up and palms pressed against the iron god's HOLY clothes. His breath is soft and thick and this is just like being in love.

In his heart of hearts, Ryuhou is cool. He knows that he could kiss on the mouth forever and he's not opposed to having Asuka touch him there because he's so pretty and he's so good but he knows. There is more love in his fist when he makes the Shell Bullet vomit blood and spit his teeth than there is aching between this delicate creature's thighs. He will not be the one to take him.

'Tachi.' He runs his fingers through the boy's hair and licks the frosted lips. 'You're just a kid.'

As empty  
As a boy can be

* * *

End. 


End file.
